Beth
Beth, labeled Everyone's Cheery Ally, was a camper on Total Drama Island, and was placed on the Killer Bass Episode Summary In the first episode, Beth is unhappy about the dodgeball challenge. She stands in the back and faces the wall so she can catch the balls that bounce off of it. She is the first out of the challenge when Geoff hits her in the back while she isn't looking. She slams into the wall. On the bleachers, she talks to Lindsay, who asks if she is okay. During the final match, she cheers for Alejandro, since he is on her team, but says in the confessional that she thinks Noah is cute. When Sierra is eliminated, she hears Sierra's cries from the cabin, feeling bad for her. In the second episode, Heather approaches Beth and the two make and alliance. Heather lets Beth choose more people to join the alliance. She chooses Noah. When Heather refuses to jump off the cliff, Beth encourages her. When Heather claims she can't get her hair wet, Beth declares the excuse bogus. When Heather fights with Sadie after Katie's elimination, Beth tries to keep the peace. She befriends Lindsay immediately after. In the third episode, Beth asks Heather to let Lindsay into the alliance, and she agrees. Heather also adds Harold. At the campfire pit, Beth tries to break up the fight between Lindsay and Heather. She glares at Bridgette when Noah comforts her. During the challenge, Beth and Tyler are the first to be captured. Tyler calls Beth sexy. Beth says in the confessional that it is apparent that Tyler likes her but it's pretty awkward because she likes Noah. She thanks Tyler, and once again glares at Bridgette when Noah teams up with her. When Heather considers voting for Justin instead of Sadie, Beth warns her to vote for Sadie so she can be safe, angering Sadie. The bottom two are Tyler and Heather. Beth says in the confessional that it's stressful having a boy who likes her and her closest ally up for elimination together. Beth ultimately votes for Tyler in the tiebreaker. She says one last goodbye to him before he leaves. Total Drama Redemption In The 2nd Chance of A Lifetime, Beth was really excited to be back, and immidately allied with former winner, Samey. She, along with Samey was placed on Team Friendship. Beth made it to camp and immidately started cooking, talking to Samey. She gave everyone food, and they enjoyed it. When it rained, Beth went in the cave, and since she was tired, she fell asleep. Her team lost, but, she was safe as Ella was sent to Redemption Island. In Waterfalls and Strategic Brawls, she ended up being in an all girls alliance consisting of her, Gwen, Samey, and Katie against the opposing all guys alliance. She began once again preparing the meal, but, since Izzy destroyed their rice, she cooked the fish her team caught. Beth was carried by Shawn in the challenge, but after the team won, Shawn accidentally dropped her, and she fell in the water. Gwen ended up saving her. In Blind Trust is Key, Beth laid low. She once again began cooking rice, and was suspicous about Shawn talking to Gwen in the water. In Out Play, Out Puke, Beth was seen talking to Samey about saying Lightning would be a terrible ally. Lightning overheard this and threatened Beth. Samey then told Beth to learn how to stand up for herself. During the challenge, Beth helped and agreed to Duncan's plan. But, she ended up puking because of the other teams food and her team lost. Her girls alliance succeeded as Lightning flipped and Shawn was sent to Redemption Island. In Totem Drama!, Beth cooked the teams food yet again, and was worried because the guys alliance was targeting Samey. During the challenge, she got wood for the team to carve. Her ally Samey was complained by others for doing the challenge wrong. Their team needed one more head to carve, until Izzy made an explosion and the opposing team won. Beth and her alliance planned to vote off Dave, but at elimination, Katie flipped, sending Samey to Redemption Island. She tells Katie there goes any chance of winning. The next episode Beth was angry at Katie, screwing her game up, but, Beth admitted she flipped too, and so did Gwen, she then apologized. Beth was seen as the weak link during the challenge, and her team lost. But, Beth was pretty safe, as Katie talked to her about flipping on Gwen. Beth did so, and Lightning joined too. It was a tie, and both Katie and Gwen were safe in a reward. Beth laid low for the next two episodes, cooking meals for the camp and doing challenges, while talking to the girls on the team. The next episode, Beth was worried about Katie's boyfriend Lightning at redemption island. Beth was gathering wood, but, she tripped on a tree stump, breaking her glasses. Beth was saddened by this, but, Dave ended up fixing it. Beth, along with Katie, sat out during the challenge, and constantly put bags on Max. Beth ended up getting in an argument with opposing team member, Izzy. As Gwen finally dropped, Beth's team was up for elimination once again. Katie talked to Duncan and Dave about eliminating Beth, her plan worked, as Beth was sent to Redemption Island in a 3-1-1 vote. Beth wasn't seen in the next episode, since there was no duel. The same thing occurred for the next episode, but, at the end of the episode, she welcomed Sugar in Redemption Island. The next episode there was a four person duel, and Beth's smartness helped, as it was a trivia. Beth ended up returning to the game! Beth was angry at Katie, for eliminating her. And Max tried to reel her in, using it as an advantage. Beth ended up being the swing vote between two alliances. Beth was shocked to hear Katie didn't like her cooking, when Beth cooked, she gave it to everyone but Katie, she got heavy compliments for it. Max promised Beth that ifg she joins them, they will get rid of Katie. Beth only hit Katie's plate during the challenge, but, Beth got out after a big hit. At camp, Beth was really stuck on who to vote for. One alliance was voting Katie, the other was voting B. Izzy then came up to Beth, and told her nobody likes her, angering Beth. Katie then apologized to Beth for eliminating her. At elimination, Beth was cheered up with Katie's apology, and voted with her, eliminating B. The next episode, Beth apologized to the Crushers about the elimination. During the challenge, Beth went against Katie in a back and fourth climbing challenge, Katie ended up beating her. Beth was declared safe at elimination, as Max was eliminated. The next episode, Beth noticed how sad Amy was about Max getting eliminated, so she tried to comfort her. During the challenge, Beth started quickly struggling, and was first eliminated during the challenge. Beth was rooting for her alliance, and she got her wish, Gwen got immunity. Beth was apart of the Split Vote plan, but since Gwen voted incorrectly, Dave was voted off Appearances Total Drama Island Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour (peanut gallery) Total Drama Revenge of the Island (cameo) Total Drama Underdogs (cameo) Total Drama Redemption Redemption Island.png Heather.jpg Beth Icon.png Beth.png EllaFoundGlitter.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Killer Bass Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Team Friendship Category:Hi